635 Years Of Burning Passion
by petalsarefallingxoxo
Summary: They had met, they had fought, they loved, they hated... Their past comes to reality as the four teens struggle to relieve the past and change the future. “Oi. Baka 1 and baka 2, just show us around!” RxR
1. First dreams into reality

**635 years of burning passion **

**By petalsarefallingxoxo**

**xXx**

**First dream into reality**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXO**

'635 years Mikan…. We been waiting, come out…' hissed a rough voice.

'No, no,' Mikan stirred in her sleep. She tossed and turned in every which way.

_DREAM_

_A brunette with long flowing hair ran and ran. The setting was cloudy and rain was pouring down, fast. The drops danced around the ground as the brunette ran even faster. She was in an orange and pink kimono that had gold embroidery._

_'There you are!' cried an overjoyed woman with long ebony hair that was pinned up. She was in a deep violet kimono with silver embroidery delicately making it look festive._

_'Yeah, I'm here, Aru-Chan,' she replied back with detectable tears streaming down her face._

_'I was so worried… The war took a lot of our people's lives,' Aru-Chan said with her voice quivering slightly._

_'I know,' the brunette's voice hardened._

_'I waited for a long time for you to be discharged, sister' the ebony haired woman whispered._

_'I'm here and alive,' the brunette answered with a hard voice._

_'I was so worried, Mi-Chan,' Aru-Chan spoke as a hissing filled the meet up of the two sisters._

_Mi-Chan immediately threw herself in front of her sister._

_'COME OUT TRAITOR,' Mi-Chan yelled with venom in her tone._

_'So, my little tangerines made it out of the war,' a husky masculine voice chuckled darkly._

_'Out! You joined the others!' Mi-Chan yelled as her heart felt like it was stabbed a million times. _

_'I asked you to join us,' the male said as his jet black hair was detected._

_'Never! You betrayed us!' the brunette screamed as Aru watched everything that was happening._

_'Yet you still love me,' the male slowly came out from the shadows that he was hiding in. He glanced at Mi-Chan one last time before he left. _

_Mi didn't say a word as her shoulders shook._

_Her sister tried to comfort her, but all she said repeatedly was, 'Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, don't do this to me.'_

END OF DREAM

"What the heck?!" Mikan woke up in a sweat and her heart raced with a desperate attempt to beat hard enough to get out of her ribcage.

In another part of the city that Mikan was in.

_ANOTHER DREAM_

_'Go! You betrayed us!' an ebony haired woman yelled. She was in a dark blue kimono that had decorations in gold. _

_'You could join our side,' the blonde haired man offered._

_'Never!' the black haired woman spat out._

_'Please? Join for me?' pleaded the blonde haired man._

_'Never, you're dead to me,' the woman said with such hatred that the man took a step back._

_'But we had it all,' the blonde said._

_'Keyword, HAD, until you turn your back on our community!' yelled the one in the dark blue kimono._

_'We can flourish in my new life style,' the blonde said. _

_'NO! I can't ditch Mi-Chan like that! Nor can I turn my back on this society!' the woman yelled with fieriness in her voice._

_'Your lost,' shrugged the blonde haired man as he walked away, with step it stabbed both of their hearts._

_'Ruka, Ruka, Ruka…' murmured the ebony haired lady as she collapsed to the ground in despair that her loved one has left her._

_END OF DREAM_

"…" a girl with short black hair and violet eyes said.

As the teenager got up and got dressed, her cell phone started to vibrate.

"Hello Hotaru!" said a cheerful voice.

"Morning Baka," the inventor replied with no emotion in her voice.

"Aw, I had the weirdest dream ever…" Mikan trailed off as an awkward silence took place.

"You know what, Mikan, I had a weird dream too," Hotaru spoke up.

"Oh! Can I hear it?!" Mikan squealed.

"…"

"Please?" Mikan begged.

"Ok, fine, baka," Hotaru sighed as she explained her dream.

"Oh, wow… Talk about a love story… Poor woman," Mikan sniffed a bit.

"Baka, it's your turn," Hotaru commanded and the brunette heeded at her words.

As soon as Mikan finished, Hotaru commented, "I think our dreams are linked, I'll tell you something at school, okay?"

"Sure, see you," Mikan responded.

"Ja," Hotaru said with no emotion in her voice.

**xXx**

"Ohayo Minna!" Mikan greeted to her class.

"Ohayo Mikan," everyone, but Hotaru replied to her greeting.

Mikan quickly went to her seat without trying to hug Hotaru because she felt a powerful flow of energy coming near the class.

Everyone looked at that quizzically, but Hotaru understood her movements since she also felt that something that will happen.

"Everyone!" the blonde teacher with blue violet eyes said.

Of course, his homeroom class ignored him as usual, but Hotaru baka gun that hit the wall shut them up.

The blonde teacher sweat dropped as he said, "Thank you Hotaru… Anyways, we'll be getting two new students today, come in, Natsume and Ruka."

Mikan and Hotaru jolted up as if they were hit with electricity.

Two boys strutted into the room. One had shiny spiked up raven hair and ruby red eyes. The other had innocent features and dirty blonde hair with the clearest cerulean eyes. All the girls felt like they had fallen in love, except for two girls…

Mikan and Hotaru's eyes narrowed as they felt a strong hatred to them mixed with sadness.

'Why do I feel like this?' Mikan and Hotaru wondered.

With the two boys, Natsume stared at Mikan with lust and love and the same with Ruka to Hotaru.

"Introduce yourself to the class boys," the teacher spoke up.

"I'm Ruka, I'm 16 and in class A," Ruka bowed down with respect as Hotaru thought, 'Ruka?! Like in the dream?!'

"Natsume, 15 and in class A," Natsume said as he thought, 'Tch. This is gay, I already hate this.'

'Natsu, Natsume… Close resemblance…' Mikan murmured to herself.

"Now, who wants to show these two boys around the school?" the teacher named Narumi, asked the class.

Almost every single hand of the girls' was up, except for Mikan and Hotaru.

Narumi looked at that fact and spoke, "Mikan you're Natsume's partner and Ruka you're with Hotaru."

Natsume smirked as he walked over to Mikan. Mikan just glared with such hatred, that even she couldn't explain.

Ruka then walked up to Hotaru, with a gentle smile carved on his face, but Hotaru stared with disbelief…

**And so the four meet again- Anonymous **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXO**

**Ending Notes- Is it good, ok, extremely annoying, bad?! Should I continue?! Review please because I want to know how I did!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I wish I did because it's so awesome!**


	2. Second Feelings of the Past

**635 Years Of Burning Passion**

**By Petalsarefallingxoxo**

**xXx**

**Second feelings of the past**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO**

**What is the meaning of this feeling?**

"Hello, Mikan, Hotaru," Ruka greeted with a formal western fashion as he bowed down slightly.

He left a great affect on the girls in the class that had hearts in their eyes as they all thought that they have met their Prince Charming.

"Hi," our brunette answered stiffly as a quick flashback entered her mind.

_**Flash Back**_

_A woman with honey golden locks running away with laughter escaping her cherry red lips. _

_A beautiful meadow with sparkling emerald colored grass and pastel colored flowers. A lake surrounded the area with crystal like lake and gleaming pale blue water that looked like it wasn't polluted. Where the pure sand started, a large chalk white boulder completes the picture as two people are seen. _

_"Ruka! Stop!" giggled the woman with the gleaming locks as she ran away from a certain suitor that pursued her._

_"Never," the blonde haired lad answered as jovial as the woman._

_"I'm sorry, but no," the brunette bit her lip worriedly as the blonde haired lad had a slight frown that marred his handsome features._

_**End of Flashback**_

"May we get a tour of the school?" Ruka questioned politely as his eyes bored into Hotaru's as blue clashed with violet.

"O-Of course," Hotaru stammered as a flashback also hits her.

_**Flash Back**_

_A woman in her late teens carried a deep violet fan in one hand. The room was dimly lit with warm candles as the shadow of the darkness encased most of the surroundings._

_All that was seen were the warm candles and the couple talking with each other._

_"Ruka, are you done chasing after my sister?" the ebony haired lady asked with playfulness tracing in her voice._

_"I was never chasing after her…" a blonde haired lad spoke with extreme slowness as he continued, "I only cornered after her, to get to you."_

_The young lady blushed a deep crimson as the blonde lad leaned down and kissed her hand._

_"Will you be mine?" he asked politely._

_"Yes, I shall," the black haired miss replied._

_The two looked at each other with deep passion as Ruka leaned down and brushed his teeth (fangs) playfully at the nape of her neck._

_**End Of Flash Back**_

"Since when did you stutter?" Mikan asked playfully as Hotaru snapped out of her daze.

"What were you just saying, baka?!" Hotaru asked harshly.

"Just saying," shrugged Mikan as Hotaru showed her baka gun at her best friend threateningly.

"Oi. Baka 1 and baka 2, just show us around!" an irritated voice called out as the two quarrelling friends finally looked away from each other.

"Shut up!" both Hotaru and Mikan snapped back at the same time as Natsume's eyes widen.

No one told the great Natsume to 'shut up!'

Mikan then forced on a smile as she said, "Let's get on with the tour, shall we?"

Ruka, Hotaru, and Natsume thought, _'Dang, that woman has mood swings!'_

**xXx**

"Wow, I never knew that this school was so big!" Ruka stared at the building again, wide eyed.

"Hn," Natsume responded as the lunch bell sounded. It was a combination of three long rings as footsteps thundered through the building as students tried to get to the lunch room first.

"That's the lunch bell, so we'll see you around…" Mikan said as she half-heartedly waved good-bye.

"Okay, Mikan remember this morning?" Hotaru asked as she referred to her dreams.

"Well, I researched some things and look at what I found out," the violet eyes girl took out an ancient looking book. It had an infinity sign as a design and the velvet red of the book was covered in dust with a black binding held the book together.

Mikan quickly accepted the book as Hotaru told her to read it as the violet eyed one dropped Mikan to the library so she can have some peace and quiet to read.

She nimbly placed all of her stuff down, she sat down and began to read. As she started to read, the second page went like this:

_**Mikan Sakura**- Oldest and most well known of all of vampires. She is the strongest and most powerful vampire since the beginning of time. She is cold on the outside, but she'll protect any of her loved ones. She is the head of the Sakura Clan and the founder of it. She has long flowing golden brown locks and mesmerizing hazel eyes that are the window of her soul. She was betrayed by her lover, Natsume Hyuuga._

_**Hotaru Sakura**- Oldest and second most powerful vampire. She is well known by the vampire community. She is Mikan's twin sister that had long shiny ebony hair and clear violet eyes. She loves to wear kimonos. She balanced out her sister as she was more sensitive, but just as strong and protective. The beta of the Sakura Clan. She too, was betrayed by her lover, Ruka Nogi._

_**Natsume Hyuuga**- third powerful, ex vampire… Remembered by everyone that are vampires as the traitor. He joined the werewolves, that were the natural enemies of vampires during the long and still on going war. He has spiky jet black hair with the blood colored eyes. He is the coldest and unfeeling, yet he has experience a lot of powerful emotions…_

_**Ruka Nogi**- fourth and last of the most powerful vampires. He followed in Natsume's, his cousin's footsteps and backstabbed the vampire community. He was in the pursuit of Mikan Sakura, but backed down when Natsume claimed her. He then went on to pursue Hotaru Sakura, who felt the same as him. The exact opposite of Natsume and part of the Nogi line. He had crystal clear cerulean eyes and fluffy feeling blonde hair. _

_Vampires are not easily killed as the myths of others say. They do not burn in sunlight, but most of them blend into the daily human lives- anonymous _

Mikan looked up to the noise of the bell which signaled recess time. She was shocked by all of the information as she hurried down to the meet up place of Hotaru.

_'Man this is going to be a long year,' _Mikan thought to herself.

**Love hurts the most**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending Notes- Hey, sorry it took me a long time to update! **

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed!**

**k0nek0****, ****bethbettabetter, ****Miu The Princess Of Nature****, ****Irumi Kanzaki****, ****dominiqueanne****, and ****Hinamori Sohma18****!! These people rock because they all left me with the AWESOMEST positive reviews that any authors would be thrilled to get!!**

**Join with those people above and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**

**Always good for my soul to read all of the reviews : )**


End file.
